There are known items (refer to patent literature 1 to 3) that, for the purpose of quality management, safety management, and so on, register and manage traceability information for each circuit board for boards mounted with components produced at a component mounting line. Conventional component mounting line traceability information management systems perform management by a board ID code label with a barcode of board identification information (referred to as “board ID” below) being affixed to a circuit board in advance, the board ID being read by a barcode reader or camera from the board ID code label of the circuit board loaded into the component mounting line, and traceability information of the board on which components are mounted being linked to the board ID and registered in a database.